


play 1950

by sadeggfriend



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadeggfriend/pseuds/sadeggfriend
Summary: the cherry is always the best part of a milkshake
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	play 1950

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first (published) fic so pls go easy on me uwu

“Table thirteen, order up!”  
The ding of the kitchen’s call bell reached Minseok from the dining area. He quickly dropped off the drink refills he’d grabbed for one of his tables and flashed a smile at them as they thanked him. The bell insistently rang again as he whisked through the doors to the kitchen.  
“Right here!” Minseok called out, trying to keep his voice cheerful. He knew fully well that if he gave the cooks attitude he wouldn’t be getting his food out in a timely manner for the rest of the night.  
“It’s gonna get cold.” The man behind the counter said impatiently with a frown. He set another plate of food on the counter, ringing the call bell with more force than necessary and barking out, “Table four!”  
Almost immediately Seulgi, Minseok’s coworker, rushed through the doors and slid her platter onto a serving tray. Minseok glanced over at her as she hoisted the tray onto her shoulder with a sigh. She looked exhausted already, and they still had a couple of hours to go until closing. He couldn’t blame her, though. The diner they worked at was a popular spot—they’d dealt with a lot of family get-togethers and teenage couples—and the weekend was always their busiest days. Many people were attracted to the vintage theme the diner took on, with its black and white checkered floor, shiny red booths, chairs, and barstools, and the upbeat music that played from the old-timey jukebox in the corner of the restaurant.  
Seulgi was about to push through the kitchen doors when she stifled a groan and looked back at her coworker. “A group of five just walked in.” The groan escaped her as she watched them take a seat in her section. “Minseok, will you take it for me?”  
Minseok was about to object—he still had plenty of his own tables to deal with—but he remembered how much she helped him out around the place, running his food when he was busy with other guests, bussing his tables for him when he was in the back. “Sure thing,” he said as he trayed his food.  
“God, you’re the best.”  
“Only for you!” Minseok told her before she disappeared behind the doors. He followed her out into the dining area shortly after and dropped his food off at his table, asked if they needed anything else, refills maybe? They told him they were fine, so he left them to eat and hurried behind the bar to grab some menus for the table that had just walked in, glancing out of one of the windows as he did so. He noticed the row of motorcycles parked in the lot and his hand froze as he recognized one of the bikes. His eyes scanned the dining area and landed on, as he suspected, the group of five leather-clad men squished into a booth. His gaze focused on the man sitting closest to the window and his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. The man’s lips curved into a small, almost imperceptible smirk before he looked away.  
Minseok didn’t notice when Seulgi appeared at his side. “Hand me a dessert menu, will ya? Minseok?” She touched his shoulder and pulled him out of his trance.  
Minseok shot her a look. “Why didn’t you tell me it was them?” He hissed, tossing the menu at her.  
Seulgi’s eyes widened. “What?” She looked over the man’s shoulder and her mouth fell open slightly when she caught sight of the table. Her shocked expression quickly turned into a sly smile. “Are you telling me you’re not happy to see him?”  
Minseok flushed at her words. She was talking about Sehun, of course. The man he’d been staring at. He and his friends had been here a considerable amount of times, usually after having drinks at the bar across the street. Even though it was several months ago, Minseok could remember the first time they came in as if it were yesterday. It would be cheesy to say that he and Sehun had been enamored with each other since he’d first waited on them, but it was true. Sehun had even pretended to have forgotten his wallet on the table just to come back inside without his friends to get Minseok’s number. The memory gave Minseok a warm feeling in his chest. Seulgi was the only person that knew of their secret relationship, and she gave him a light punch on the shoulder when she noticed his blush.  
“Hurry along now!” She said cheerfully before leaving him at the counter.  
Minseok had to keep from staring at Sehun as he approached the table. The blue and pink neon lights from the ceiling cast a colorful glow on his boyfriend’s face, and the lights glittered in his eyes as he looked up to watch Minseok stop at their table. It was equally difficult for him not to stare at Minseok, especially because of the damn bow tie he had to wear. No matter how many times Sehun came in, he could never get over how unbelievably adorable the man looked in his uniform.  
“Welcome to Pop’s Soda Shop,” Minseok began his spiel in his bubbly voice as he passed out menus. “Can I start you off with something to drink?” He pulled out the pad of paper he used to take orders from the pocket of his apron.  
“Coke,” one of the men said. “Root beer,” ordered another.  
Minseok nodded as he scribbled down the drink orders. He didn’t need to ask when he got to Sehun, but to avoid his friends’ suspicion, he said anyway, “And for you?”  
“Diet Dr. Pepper.” Sehun replied, and Minseok had written it down even before the words left his mouth.  
“Perfect. I’ll get those to you right away.” Minseok smiled at the men and made a move for the kitchen. He hoped his gaze hadn’t lingered on Sehun for too long. After checking on his other tables he came back with their drinks. Once they were all handed out, he asked, “Are you guys ready to order?”  
After exchanging a few looks with one another, they agreed, and Minseok began writing down their orders. Much like Sehun’s drink order, Minseok didn’t need him to say what he wanted—after a few visits he had already committed it to memory. A double cheeseburger, no pickles, no mustard, and a side of fries with extra seasoning. Sehun watched Minseok as he wrote down his order, noticed the small smile ghosting his lips, and tried not to smile himself. Their eyes met for a second, and they briefly shared the moment in secret. Sehun’s eyes darted to Minseok’s lips as he said, “Thank you, it should be up shortly!” Then Minseok collected the menus and walked away.  
“Damn it, why couldn’t we get _her_?” The man sitting next to Sehun asked. They all turned to follow the man’s gaze, which was fixed on the waitress across the room. She was, of course, wearing a red and white striped dress with a bouncy skirt that reached just above the knee, and her long hair was pulled back with a red ribbon, her short bangs curled inward.  
Yeah, she was cute, Sehun thought, but she wasn’t Minseok. His eyes wandered over to his boyfriend, who was busy making a milkshake behind the counter. He watched him cover the top of the drink in whipped cream, then delicately place a cherry on top of the fluffy white mound. The flavor was strawberry by the looks of it, and Sehun was suddenly craving one of his own. He tore his eyes away as his friends continued to complain about their choice of server. He’d get his own strawberry milkshake soon enough, he just had to wait.  
“Dude, you _know_ she’s out of your league,” one of his friends teased. They all laughed in agreement. Sehun let out a quiet sigh and propped his head in his hands, stealing a quick glance at Minseok before he disappeared into the kitchen. He’d thought the same thing the first time he sat down in the diner.

“Hi, welcome to Pop’s Soda Shop! Have you guys been here before?”  
Sehun looked up from the table to see a small man with bright, shining eyes and an infectious smile standing before him. His bow tie was slightly crooked and he pushed his wavy black hair away from his forehead. His skin was glowing pink and blue from the neon lights overhead. Maybe he was buzzed from the drinks they’d just had at the bar, or maybe the man was _just that cute_, but Sehun couldn’t stop staring. Luckily, his friends were too drunk to notice how completely enamored he was.  
Minseok, however, did notice, probably because he felt the exact same way. It was hard to tell whether the color in his cheeks was from blushing or from the lighting. He watched the man look away, flustered, as he shrugged off his leather jacket. A few strands of his gelled back hair fell into his face and he pushed them away. The break in eye contact snapped Minseok out of a trance he didn’t even know he was in.  
The rest of the night was filled with stolen glances, shy smiles, and flushed cheeks. Sehun wished he’d ventured into the diner sooner, especially at a time where he wasn’t surrounded by his biker buddies. Maybe then he’d have the courage to say something. But, even so, his mind was cloudy and his judgment even cloudier, so when he and his friends had left to go home, he stopped a few feet from the door. He couldn’t get their waiter’s face out of his head, his bubbly voice and the way his eyes crinkled when he’d smiled at them. And that bow tie, damn it. He had to go back in there, he _had_ to.  
Sehun swore under his breath. He patted his pockets, pretending to feel for his wallet—which he knew was stashed in the inside pocket of his jacket. “Guys, I think I forgot my wallet in the booth.” His friends turned to look at him, their faces confused. Sehun shook his head and waved a hand at them. “Just go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you later.” He watched them bumble down the sidewalk, waiting until they were far enough away that they wouldn’t come back. When they were gone, Sehun turned around and walked back into the diner, the bell above the door dinging softly over his head.  
At the sound, Minseok made his way to the front of the restaurant. “Hi! How many?” He asked automatically before he looked at the guests that just walked in.  
“Um. I was just in here, but…” Sehun trailed off as Minseok looked up to meet his gaze. He could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks.  
“Is there something I can help you with?” Minseok asked, offering a polite smile. He tried to keep his composure calm, but his heart was hammering in his chest. He felt his own face begin to blush as Sehun just stood there, staring at him.  
Sehun looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. He thought being slightly intoxicated would have made this easier, but apparently not. The only thing it did was make him clumsier with his words. “Yeah, uh. I mean, I told my friends I left my wallet here but…”  
Minseok tilted his head to one side. “Oh? I didn’t see anything left at your table, but I can check again.” He started towards the table he’d just cleaned.  
“No, wait!” Sehun quickly stepped in front of him, nearly reaching out to grab the man’s arm. “I mean, I didn’t, I have it right here.” He fumbled for the wallet that was in his pocket and pulled it out.  
Minseok glanced at it, confusion drawing his eyebrows together. “So…”  
“I just kind of needed an excuse to come back and talk to you,” Sehun blurted out.  
Minseok’s cheeks flushed at Sehun’s words. He couldn’t tell if he was actually being serious, but by the way Sehun’s face quickly turned red he figured that he was.  
Sehun waited for Minseok to say something, but he just continued to stare wide-eyed at him. So he continued, “Normally I wouldn’t do this but I’m a little drunk right now and I couldn’t not say something but I think you’re really cute and I wanted to get you number, but maybe that’s weird because I don’t even know your name and—” He stopped himself once he realized he was rambling and maybe sounded a little creepy. “I’m sorry, I probably sound really creepy right now,” He said, echoing his thoughts.  
Minseok couldn’t hold back his laugh, and Sehun’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, forgetting about the gel that slicked it back. “Ah, maybe it’s a long shot, asking like this…” He trailed off as Minseok reached into his apron and pulled out his pen and pad of paper.  
“It’s Minseok, by the way,” Minseok said, writing down his phone number as neatly as possible.  
“I’m sorry?”  
Minseok looked up at Sehun through his lashes and smiled. “My name. It’s Minseok.”  
“Minseok,” Sehun repeated quietly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. He took the paper Minseok held out to him and looked down at it. Along with his number, Minseok had written his name with a little heart drawn next to it. Sehun felt his face flush even deeper. When he looked up he noticed that Minseok was blushing as well. “I’m Sehun,” he added, realizing that Minseok didn’t know his name either.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Sehun.” Minseok held out his hand with a smile.  
Sehun took his hand and shook it. He wouldn’t have thought the man’s hand would be as soft as they were. They stood there shaking hands for longer than was probably necessary. The bell rang behind Sehun, signaling the arrival of a group of guests. “I should let you get back to your job,” Sehun said, finally letting go of the man’s hand.  
“Thanks,” Minseok smiles sheepishly, grabbing the menus he’d set down on the host counter. “Maybe I’ll see you around again?”  
Sehun couldn’t contain his smile.”Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and ducked out of the diner while Minseok greeted the new arrivals. When he was outside and out of the way, he pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket to look at it once more. Staring down at Minseok’s name and the row of numbers, he felt light and warm, and he knew it wasn’t from the alcohol.

“All right, I’ve got a basket of chicken tenders with onion rings.” The sound of Minseok’s voice and the smell of fried food pulled Sehun from his thoughts. Minseok called out the platters of food and sat them down in front of their respective owners. “And the double cheeseburger with fries?” He asked, although they both knew he didn’t need to ask whose it was.  
Sehun stifled his smile and gave a tiny wave. “Right here.” Minseok reached across the table to pass Sehun his plate. Thankfully, Sehun’s friends were so busy tearing into their own food that they didn’t notice the quick look the two men exchanged when their hands brushed each other’s as they passed the plate.  
Minseok cleared his throat, hoping the lighting hid his burning cheeks. “Is there anything I can get you guys right away? Any sauces? Refills?”  
“Shakes!” One of Sehun’s friends managed to say around a mouth full of burger. “Cookies and cream, extra whipped cream.”  
“Make that two.” Another friend piped up.  
“Three.”  
“And a double chocolate chip.”  
The four men all turned to Sehun, expecting him to add his choice of milkshake. He paused mid-chew and shook his head. “I’m fine.”  
The man next to him scoffed. “Dude, you gotta. We’re all getting one!”  
Sehun resisted the urge to tell him that he’d be getting one later on in the night. That was something they didn’t need to know. “If you want me to have one so badly then I’ll just share with you,” he teased.  
“Nuh-uh!” His friend barked out. “None of that gay shit!” His friends whooped with laughter. Sehun felt a pang of guilt and tried his hardest not to look at Minseok.  
Minseok, on the other hand, couldn’t stop himself from casting a glance at Sehun. He saw the flash of hurt in his eyes as he looked down at his plate. “Just the four, then,” Minseok said, trying to sound cheerful, but he felt an ache in his chest as well. He left the men to their meals and went behind the counter to make their milkshakes.  
By the time Minseok returned with a tray full of shakes, they were all finished with their food, except for Sehun. His plate of food looked untouched since he’d last been there, save for a couple of fries.  
“Care for a box?” Minseok asked after he’d passed out all the shakes.  
“No thanks,” Sehun mumbled. He turned to the two men sitting next to him and said, “I need to use the bathroom.”  
Minseok stepped to the side to let the men out of the booth. When Sehun stood, he gave Minseok a knowing look before walking briskly to the restroom.  
“Let me know if I can get you guys anything else,” Minseok told the remaining men with a smile before heading to the kitchen to drop off his tray. He made a quick round around the dining area to check on his tables, letting an adequate amount of time pass before he too made his way towards the restroom. He stopped briefly to let Seulgi know he’d be gone for a minute and to watch after his tables if she could. When he entered the bathroom, Sehun was leaning against the sink counter, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He whipped around when he heard the door open, his shoulders visibly relaxing when he noticed it was just Minseok.  
“I’m so sorry, Minnie,” Sehun said immediately, rushing over as Minseok leaned against the door. He took the man’s face in his hands.  
“It’s fine,” Minseok tried to reassure him.  
“I shouldn’t have said what I did. Then he wouldn’t have—”  
Minseok put his hand over Sehun’s. “It’s fine, really.” He laced their fingers together and added with a sly smile, “You can make it up to me later.”  
Sehun smirked. “Only if you wear the bow tie.”  
Minseok’s face turned bright red and he pushed Sehun’s hands away. “What—! You pervert!”  
Sehun laughed. “Im kidding!...Maybe,” he added, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand again. They fell into silence, trying to relish in the brief moment they had together.  
“You should probably go back out there.” Minseok said finally. “We don’t want them getting suspicious.”  
Sehun rolled his eyes. “They’re drunk. The only thing they care about right now are their shakes.” But he was getting a little worried, too.  
“Are you coming by later?” Minseok asked.  
“Of course. Just text me when the coast is clear.”  
Minseok smiled up at him, and Sehun glanced down at his lips. Minseok noticed and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t,” he warned.  
Sehun pouted. “Why not?”  
“Because we’re in a bathroom. At my place of employment, no less!”  
“That’s not—” Sehun stopped to think about it. “Okay, ya know, maybe it is a little weird.”  
Minseok squeezed his hand. “We should go. You have friends to get back to and I have tables to wait on.”  
Sehun reluctantly agreed, and they parted ways.

The night had drawn to a close. Seulgi drew down the shades while Minseok was busy putting up chairs and doing a final wipe down of the tables and booths.  
“Thanks for helping me close up,” Minseok told Seulgi as she grabbed a rag and helped wipe down the remaining tables.  
“It’s the least I could do. Plus you’ll get to see your boyfriend sooner if there’s two of us cleaning,” she added with a playful smile. Minseok threw his rag at her. “Hey, it’s true!”  
Minseok pouted, only because he knew she was right.  
“I mean, I could stay after if you _really_ wanted me to.”  
“No!” Minseok said almost too quickly.  
Seulgi giggled. “Okay, okay!” She grabbed her rag and the one Minseok had thrown at her and dropped them off in the kitchen. “Well, you might want to shoot your man a text because I’m about ready to head out.”  
Minseok followed her to the back of the kitchen and to the employee lockers. He retrieved his phone out of his locker while Seulgi pulled on her jacket. He sent Sehun a quick text saying the coast would be clear in a few minutes, then walked back to the front of the diner with Seulgi in tow.  
“You guys have fun tonight,” Seulgi said as she made her way to the front door. “But not too much fun. Remember, no fornicating in the diner!” She shot him another playful smile.  
Minseok felt his cheeks heat up. “As if!” He gave her shoulder a light shove and she laughed. They said their goodbyes and Minseok locked the door behind her after she left. He watched her make her way to her car, and she gave him a wave and a thumbs-up when she reached her door. He waved back through the window. A few minutes after Seulgi had pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, Minseok heard a faint knock coming from the back door in the kitchen. He darted to the back, nearly knocking over a table in his haste. He had to take a moment to catch his breath.  
Sehun was leaning on one arm against the door frame when Minseok swung open the heavy door that led to the back alley. Minseok’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man leaning nonchalantly against the jamb. It had only been an hour and a half since they’d last seen each other, but Minseok knew he’d never get over looking at him without butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Sehun’s eyes lit up when they landed on Minseok and he surged forward as soon as the door was open wide enough. He grabbed Minseok’s face and kissed him so hard their teeth knocked together. Minseok stumbled back, barely managing to catch himself on the counter behind him. He wound his arms around Sehun’s waist, pulling the man closer. Sehun lightly bit Minseok’s bottom lip in response. Eventually they pulled away from each other, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.  
“Hi,” Sehun said breathlessly.  
Minseok chuckled. “Hi.”  
“I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”  
“Really?” Minseok teased. “I couldn’t tell.” Sehun pouted, and Minseok took the opportunity to give him one more quick kiss before letting him go. “Now, are we just gonna stand here kissing all night, or do you want a milkshake?”  
“Strawberry?” Sehun asked, bouncing after Minseok as he made his way out of the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the bar stools as Minseok set up the machine. “With an extra cherry?” He made his voice high-pitched and childlike, hoping it would persuade his boyfriend to give them two cherries instead of one.  
Minseok looked over his shoulder at him. Sehun sat at the counter, head in his hands, batting his eyelashes and smiling innocently. Despite the tugging at his heartstrings, he shook his head. “You know I can’t do that.”  
“Just this one time!” Sehun whined.  
Minseok put his hands on his hips, trying his best to look stern. “We take cherries very seriously here! One cherry per milkshake, that’s the rule!” He turned his attention back to the task at hand and scooped strawberry ice cream into a milkshake glass.  
“Fine.” Sehun pouted. “But _I_ get it this time.”  
Minseok whipped around. “What!”  
“You got it last time!”  
“I did not!” Minseok lied. Actually, he’d gotten to eat the cherry the last two times, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. To keep Sehun from seeing his smile, he poured milk into the glass and combined it with the ice cream using the mixing machine. He topped the shake off with a larger-than-necessary mound of whipped cream and a single cherry. He heard Sehun grumble behind him. Minseok set the glass in front of Sehun and grabbed two bendy straws from underneath the counter.  
Sehun was still pouting when Minseok came around the counter to sit next to him. Minseok sighed. “Will it make you feel better if I let you bend the straws?” He saw the delight flash in the man’s eyes, but he tried not to let it show.  
Sehun crossed his arms dramatically. “Maybe.”  
Minseok unwrapped the straws and stuck them into the milkshake. “Then be my guest.”  
Sehun turned to the drink and gingerly extended the straw closest to him, smiling as the crinkles made their soft crackling sound. He did the same with Minseok’s straw, accidentally nicking the pile of whipped cream with his thumb as he did so. “Oh, shit.”  
Minseok’s eyes darted down to the man’s mouth as he licked the smear of whipped cream off of his finger.  
Sehun’s lips curved into a smirk when he noticed where Minseok was staring. “What?”  
“Nothing,” Minseok said quickly, looking away as his face began to flush.  
“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Sehun persisted, amusement in his voice.  
“It’s nothing!” Minseok practically squealed. “Just drink your milkshake!”  
Sehun laughed and took a sip of their drink. “Mmm. Gets better every time.”  
Minseok took a sip from his own straw and hummed in agreement as the milkshake hit his tongue. “Not to brag, but I sure do know how to make ‘em.”  
Sehun agreed silently with a nod, too busy downing the shake to say anything. They sat in silence as they drank, noses bumping, and finished in record time. Sehun let out a small burp and Minseok sucked up the last of the whipped cream at the bottom of the glass. Sehun watched, his head propped up with one hand, as Minseok finished with a loud slurp. He set the glass down with a sigh and closed his eyes. Sehun took the moment to study the man’s face, the small, content smile that ghosted his lips. His skin was glowing in the atmospheric lighting, and Sehun nearly reached out a hand to brush his cheek. Instead he murmured, more to himself than anyone else, “You’re beautiful.”  
Minseok’s eyes fluttered open. “What?”  
“I said you’re beautiful.” Sehun’s gaze was intent on his face.  
Minseok let out a small laugh. “Did you grab another drink at the bar before you came here?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, I see. You’re saying that to butter me up so I’ll let you have the cherry.” Minseok scooted the glass closer to Sehun.  
Sehun pushed the glass away. “No, I’m saying it because it’s a fact. The sky is blue, the ocean is salty, and I’m sitting here looking at you and I think you’re beautiful.”  
Minseok’s heart swelled with affection at Sehun’s words, and he felt tears prick his eyes. “I was going to let you have it, anyway,” he said stupidly, unsure of how he would even begin to express his feelings for the man in front of him. Especially not after the mushy, poetic bomb he’d just dropped.  
Sehun wasn’t upset that Minseok had just glossed over his heartfelt comment. After all, he could see the man’s eyes growing shiny with tears. He hadn’t said it to get an equally romantic response, he just got caught up in the moment and wanted Minseok to know. Trying not to call attention to his boyfriend’s teary-eyed expression, Sehun nudged the glass back over to himself and said, “I was going to eat it whether you wanted me to or not.” Then he lifted the glass and tipped it, letting the cherry fall into his mouth.  
Minseok laughed and quickly swiped at his eyes. “Unbelievable.” He grabbed the empty glass once Sehun set it down and hopped off the bar stool. He pushed past the kitchen doors and walked over to the sink to wash out the glass. As he scrubbed the milkshake residue off the sides of the glass he heard Sehun flick the lights off in the front of the diner. “Thank you!” Minseok called out as he rinsed off the suds.  
Sehun appeared at his side as he toweled off the glass. Once he set it on a nearby rack with several other glasses Minseok felt his arms snake around his waist. Sehun ducked his head to rest it on the man’s shoulder. “I meant what I said, you know,” he murmured softly, his breath warm against Minseok’s neck.  
Minseok turned around and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck. He looked up at him in the dim light. “I know,” he said quietly.  
“Sometimes I don’t know how I managed to convince you to go out with me.”  
“Don’t say that,” Minseok murmured, his voice quiet but firm. Their noses brushed against each other and Minseok closed his eyes. The air around them was still and he could feel the other man’s heartbeat. They held each other in silence for a moment.  
“So.” Sehun said quietly, breaking the silence. “I want to kiss you.”  
Minseok kept his eyes closed. “Mhmm?”  
“Is that okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” Minseok asked, amusement in his voice.  
“I didn’t know if the kitchen would be an appropriate place to do so. We’re still in your place of employment, after all.” Sehun said, echoing what Minseok had said earlier. “Granted, the kitchen is much more hygienic than a—”  
“Oh, just kiss me, you idiot.”  
Minseok could feel the smile on Sehun’s lips as he closed the small gap between them with a kiss. His lips were soft and he tasted like strawberry ice cream. It only made Minseok want to keep kissing him. His hands found their way into Sehun’s hair, and Minseok had just realized that he’d washed the gel out of it. It was soft, and still slightly damp, and Minseok kept running his fingers through it. He felt Sehun smile again, and he took the opportunity to nip at his bottom lip. Sehun pressed his hands against Minseok’s back and pulled him closer. Minseok bit his lip again, and Sehun tugged at the string of his apron and the knot came undone. They broke apart briefly so Minseok could pull off the striped garb. He tossed it to the floor and Sehun shrugged off his jacket as his mouth found his again. His hands returned to his hair and this time he gave the dark locks a light tug. Sehun parted his lips in response and Minseok’s tongue quickly darted in. He could taste the sweetness of the cherry and he swiped his tongue against Sehun’s again. Minseok heard the breath get caught in his throat and Sehun pulled away. He opened his eyes to look at him and a shiver went down his spine when he saw that his eyes were dark and demanding. As quickly as he’d pulled away Sehun was kissing him again, passionately, almost greedily. This time he was the one to slip his tongue into Minseok’s mouth. He pushed the smaller man up onto the countertop, nearly knocking off the rack of dishes next to them. Minseok fisted his hands in Sehun’s hair and he hummed in approval as his lips traveled from his mouth to his jaw.  
Minseok shivered again as Sehun’s tongue flicked out to lick his neck. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed. He pulled Sehun away by his hair so that he could kiss him again, his tongue lingering in his mouth much longer this time. A moan escaped Sehun’s parted lips, and Minseok could feel the man eagerly trying to undo the buttons of his uniform shirt.  
“Minnie,” Sehun murmured, his voice low and rough.  
Minseok smiled at the sound of his name. Sehun kissed him again as he continued to work on the buttons of his shirt. Minseok felt his hands slide down his now bare chest, his sides, and grip his back. Sehun began trailing kisses down his neck again, and Minseok was about to let him rip his shirt off when he realized just how dangerously close they were to removing every article of clothing they had on. As much as he didn’t want to, he put his hands on Sehun’s shoulders and tried to push him away. “Sehun.”  
“Mmm.” Sehun lightly nipped at his neck.  
God damn it. Why did he have to be so good at this? “Sehun, stop.”  
Almost immediately, Sehun pulled away. There was a flash of concern in his eyes as their gazes met. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to?”  
Minseok ran a hand through his hair and puffed out a breath. “Jesus, yeah, I want to. But...just not here.”  
The worry on Sehun’s face melted away. He chuckled and gave his neck a quick, playful kiss. “Why not?”  
Minseok felt a pang of guilt as he remembered Seulgi’s words. “I...I told Seulgi.”  
Sehun kissed his neck again. “Told Seulgi what?”  
Minseok blushed, embarrassed that he’d even have to say it. “That we wouldn’t fuck in the diner.” He could feel Sehun smile against his neck. Sehun pulled back to look at him, his eyes bright with amusement. He gave Minseok one last long, lingering kiss.  
“Well, we’d better hurry home then, shouldn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and i hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
